Inuyasha: Truth or Dare
by Sakura7297
Summary: Hi! This is Inuyasha: Truth or Dare! This is where you can dare the characters of the popular anime show Inuyasha! It can be anything but sex dares.Please send me some truth or dares so I can make more chapters! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: Hi and welcome to Inuyasha: Truth or Dare! Right now I would like to present the contestants! First up is Inu-  
*Looks over to where Inuyasha is supposed to be. Unfortunately, Inuyasha is gone*  
Sakura: *gets really angry* Where the hell is he?! I told him to be here at exactly 12:00p.m!!!!! I am so going to hit him when he gets here!! Anyway, I'm going to get back to introducing everyone! Next up is Kagome!  
Kagome: Hi everyone!  
Sakura: Now, this is Sango and Miroku!  
Sango: Hi every-  
*Sango stops as Miroku starts to grope her. Sango gets angry and hits Miroku on the head  
with Hiraikotsu*  
Sakura: *looks at unconscious Miroku* I would say that I feel bad for him, but he deserved that. Now here's Shippo and Kirara!  
Shippo: Hi everyone!  
Kirara: Meow…  
Sakura: *says unenthusiastically* And other there in the group of the people I hate and that no one really cares about are Kikyo, Naraku, and Koga.  
Kikyo, Naraku, and Koga: *say angrily* Hey!!!!  
Sakura: Well, it's true because no one really likes any of you and I would not cry if any of you died. In fact, I would dance on all of your graves and then throw a party! Anyway, when is Inuyasha going to be here? He's extremely late.  
*hears noise in hall*  
Sakura: What the hell is that?!  
*Suddenly Inuyasha comes flying through wall, followed by a demon. Everyone stares at them wide-eyed*  
Inuyasha: *pulls out tetsuiga* That's it. You're going to go down, you damn demon! *lifts tetsuiga above his head* Wind scar!!!  
*wind scar goes and hits demon and it is destroyed*  
Inuyasha: *puts tetsuiga back in sheath* Well, at least that's over. It was a weak demon anyway. Oh, hey guys! What did I miss?  
Sakura: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 10 MINUTES AGO!!!!!! WE HAD TO START THE SHOW WITHOUT YOU!!!! ALSO, WHY DID YOU CRASH THROUGH THE WALL?!!! HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF A DOOR?! YOU ARE PAYING FOR THAT!!!!! *takes in deep breaths as Inuyasha cowers in fear* KAGOME!!!!!!  
Kagome: *jumps up in surprise and speaks startled* Yes Ma'am?!  
Sakura: SIT HIM 100 TIMES! WE'LL WAIT TILL YOU ARE DONE! NOW START!  
Inuyasha: 100 SITS?! Isn't that too harsh?!  
Sakura: SHUT UP! KAGOME, START RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!!!!!!!  
Kagome: *speaks out of fear* OK!! SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit..........

100 sits later.......

*Inuyasha is on the ground, probably unconcious. If not, then he is in a lot of pain right now*  
Sakura: Well, I guess he got his punishment.... He'll have to pay me back for the wall later. *turns to others, who are all cowering in fear. Even Naraku!!!!*  
Sakura: This is just a warning to all of you. Never be late for the show or break a part of this studio or you will have the same fate as him. Understand?  
Everyone, besides Inuyasha: Yes Ma'am!  
Sakura: *turns back to good mood* Ok then! Well, we've used up all of our time, so the episode must end! See ya next time!!!!!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* She changed her mood really fast...


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha: Truth or Dare Episode/Chapter 2**

*Warning long chapter*

Sakura: Hi everyone! Welcome back to Inuyasha: Truth or Dare! Inuyasha isn't here at the moment because he's been in the hospital since what happened in the last episode, which was his own damn fault. He'll be coming back soon though. Anyway, you've already met all of the contestants in the last chapter, but I have one more to introduce! Shippo, drum roll please!

Shippo: Got it! *starts banging on drum*

Sakura: Please welcome, the one, the only,*pauses for a second* Sesshomaru!

*spotlight shines on Sesshomaru, who is standing in the door way*

Sakura: He's also famously know as Fluffy Boy or Lord Fluffy Butt.

Sesshomaru: *comes into room* Curse the people who came up with those names...

Sakura: Well, Sesshomaru, if you really want to curse those people, just sue them or something. Here's a good lawyer. *hands Sesshomaru a card*

Sesshomaru: *reads card, then looks at her* How do you know this person is a good lawyer? And also, why do you have his card?

Sakura: Well, let's just say I got in some recent legal trouble.

Sesshomaru: Is it because of Inuyasha?

Sakura: *gets kind of sad* Well, yeah... *then goes to perky mood again* It's okay though! I won the case and sued him for everything he has. Or should I say had?

Everyone, but Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kikyo, and Koga: *All shake heads in disappointment* Poor Inuyasha...

Sakura: *Sakura turns on them, now angry* You shouldn't be sorry for him!!! He broke the studio and after he woke up from his coma(yes, he was actually in a coma), he refused to pay for the damage and then he tried to sue me, then I got a good lawyer and I won the case and then sued him and took all of his money and earthly possessions till there wasn't a drop left! So how was that my fault?!!

Everyone: Maybe, you could have been a little more fair about it or something.

Sakura: You know what?! All of you, SIT!!!!

*Everyone sits like how Inuyasha would if Kagome yelled sit. Everyone groans in pain and then looks up, surprised*

Kagome: How did you do that? Only I can do that and to Inuyasha only.

Sakura: Well, I'm the author of this story and the hostess of this show, so I can do whatever I want!

Everyone (thinks in heads at same time): That's an abuse of power!

Sakura: *goes back to happy mood once again* Anyway, we have a special guest for this chapter today!

Everyone(thinks in heads): I don't think we can take anymore of her mood swings....

Sakura: Please welcome, Moonandstarsgoddes!

*Moonandstarsgoddes pops out of nowhere. Sakura goes over to her*

Sakura: Hi! Welcome to the show! *sticks hand out and Moonandstarsgoddes shakes it*

Moonandstarsgoddes: Hey.

Sakura: *points in Sesshomaru's direction* There, you can have him!

Moonandstarsgoddes: Sesshy! *runs over to Sesshomaru, hugs him, and starts touching his fluffy tail thing* Fluffy!!!!

Sakura: Okay, now everything is almost perfect except that Inuyasha's not here....*gets sad*

*Miroku starts walking over, pretending to want to comfort her(we all know how he is, so we know what he would do), but Sango(somehow reading that perverted mind of his) quickly punches him right in the jaw, sending him flying*

*Suddenly, the door to the studio opens and in comes Inuyasha, riding in a wheelchair and has bandages all over him*

Sakura: *cheers up* Inuyasha! *starts running over to him*

*Inuyasha looks to where he heard his voice and saw Sakura running toward him. Afraid that she's still mad at him and is trying to kill him, Inuyasha tries to back out of the door, but the stupid wheelchair gets stuck. Then, Sakura finally makes it to where Inuyasha is and jumps on him, then hugs him tightly*

Inuyasha: *he becomes surprised, until he realizes how close she is to him and he starts to blush* What the hell is this?!

Sakura: *looks up at Inuyasha* I'm sorry Inuyasha for hurting you! I'm also sorry I sued you for all of your money and earthly possessions! So please forgive me!

Inuyasha: Um... well, I......

Sakura: *does cute puppy-dog eyes* Please? *puts on innocent expression along with it*

Inuyasha: Okay, I forgive you! Just let me go already and stop making those faces!(He couldn't handle anymore cuteness)

Sakura: *lets go* Yeah! He forgave me! Now I can continue with the show!

Shippo: Inuyasha? *Inuyasha looks over at him* I was just wondering... Why are you out of the hospital already? You still look like you're in pretty bad shape and all, so why?

Inuyasha: Well, I couldn't stay because since I had no money, I couldn't pay the hospital bills, so they kicked me out.

*Everyone looks accusingly over at Sakura*

Sakura: Hey! He already forgave me, so that's the end of that! Anyway, before we continue onto the dare, I have one more thing to do. *walks over to Inuyasha and snaps fingers. Suddenly, Inuyasha is back to perfect health without a single scratch on him*

Inuyasha: *in shock* How did you do that?

Sakura: I already explained this before. I'm the author/hostess, so I can do whatever I want.

Inuyasha: Well, thanks Sakura.

Sakura: You shouldn't be thanking me yet. *puts back on evil expression* That healing I just did comes at a price.

Inuyasha: *looks scared* What price?!

Sakura: You'll see...*looks over to where Sesshomaru and Moonandstarsgoddes are. She is now petting his tail and hugging him at the same time* Hey, Moonandstarsgoddes! Can you come over?

Moonandstarsgoddes: *walks over to Sakura* What is it?

Sakura: Can you read the dare/truth that I have outloud?

Moonandstarsgoddes: Sure. *starts reading out loud*

From RandomRamenQueen:  
Hey! I am oh soo happy that i can put in my truth or dare![DARE] Alright now my dare goes to inuyasha and naraku...well i guess its a double dare if you will. *smirks* i dare inuyasha to dance ballet as the nutcracker and naraku be the sugar plum fairy princess and they must do duet together XD! Have fun!0h and for a truth it goes to kikyhoe! And my question is; is it true that you smell like crap cause heard your not made out of clay, but that your actually made out of dried cow manure and other animal fesis so... just wonderin  
ï½žRRQ  
-p.s for my dare you both have to look the part so u better squeeze into some tights!

Naraku: Wait! Are you saying I have to dance ballet and in tights?!

Inuyasha: Yeah! I'm not going to dance in tights! Especially with HIM! *points at Naraku*

Naraku: *turns to Inuyasha* Do you have a problem with me?!

Inuyasha: Yes, I have a problem with you! You tricked Kikyo into pinning me to a tree, you killed her, you've done horrible things to my friends, and you've tried to kill my friends and I more than once! So yes, Naraku, I'm pretty fucking pissed at you!!!!!!

Naraku: *turns away* Pfft. Whatever.

*Inuyasha gets really angry and seems about to kill Naraku, until Sakura steps in between them*

Sakura: Okay, break it up you two! *Both become silent and still. Sakura then hands each of them a bag* Here. These are the clothes you'll need. Inuyasha, you go in that dressing room. *points in one direction* Naraku, you go in the other. *points in opposite direction* Now go! Got it?!

Inuyasha and Naraku: But... But...

Sakura: No "buts"! If you disagree again, you'll face the wrath of my machette! *pulls out long, sharp machette*

Inuyasha and Naraku: *get scared* Yes, Ma'am! *both run off to their dressing rooms*

A few minutes later....

*Inuyasha comes out of the dressing room in his Nutcracker outfit. He's all dressed up, tights and all. Inuyasha's fan girls are all giggling and some(like Sakura) are laughing. Everyone else is horrified.* Here are their reactions:

Sakura: *laughing so hard, she can barely breathe* I can't believe I actually got him to do this!!!!! *laughs more*

Kagome: *can't help but giggle* Inuyasha, that looks really ridiculous!

Sango: (same as Kagome)

Miroku(made it back just in time to see this): *rolling on the floor* I would have taken the machette instead of wearing that!

Shippo: *covers eyes* I think I've gone blind...

Kirara: *puts tail over eyes*

Kikyo: I can't believe I actually liked him!(me: bitch! you betraying hoe!)

Koga: Kagome will never want to be your mate now, you dumb mutt!

Sesshomaru: *disappointed his brother fell for this*

Moonandstarsgoddes: *too busy hanging around Sesshomaru to notice*

Inuyasha: This sucks....

(Back to show)

*Suddenly, Naraku comes out and all attention is on him. He is wearing a pink dress and has fairy wings on and is wearing tights and pink ballet shoes. Everyone in the entire studio starts laughing. Some start taking pictures of him and send them to their friends and put them on the internet*

Naraku: Damn, you all to hell!

Sakura: *trying to stop laughing* Hehehe... My sides hurt now... Come over to me you two. *Inuyasha and Naraku come over to her, still embarrassed and angry* Okay, it's time for you to do a duet together!

Naraku: WHAT?!

Inuyasha: But I don't know how to do ballet!

Sakura: *pulls out machette* I said dance, dammit!!!!

*Inuyasha and Naraku get scared and start dancing together. They do twists and turns and jump up into the air(they completely suck, by the way) and everyone had to look to the floor, so that they didn't see what was under the costumes with Naraku and his dress and all(no one wants to see that crap). Everyone is trying to keep in their laughter until they are done. Finally, Inuyasha and Naraku finish and everyone springs into laughter. Even Sesshomaru can't help but laugh a little. Naraku and Inuyasha are all pissed off and embarrassed again*

Shippo: *laughing nonstop* I think I peed my pants!!!!

Inuyasha: Can we change back now?!!!!

Sakura: *rolling on floor with Miroku, laughing really hard* Sure!!!!! *goes right back to laughing*

*Naraku and Inuyasha both run as fast as they can back to the dressing rooms*

Sakura: *starts to recover again from laughter* Okay, that was awesome! Now it's time for the truth! Kikyo! *Kikyo, who is laughing a little, doesn't turn around* Hey, Kikyo! Can you hear me?! *still doesn't turn around* Hey, bitch! *Kikyo finally turns around*

Kikyo: What?

Sakura(thinks): I can't believe she actually answered to that name.... (back to talking now) Get over here! *Kikyo comes over* Do you remember the truth you were supposed to answer?

Kikyo: No...

Sakura: Dammit! *turns to Moonandstarsgoddes, who is now playing cards with Sesshomaru*

Moonandstarsgoddes: Do you have any fives?

Sesshomaru: Go fish.

Moonandstarsgoddes: Dammit! Why do I keep losing? *grabs another card from stack*

Sakura: Moonandstarsgoddes!

Moonandstarsgoddes: What?

Sakura: Can you read the truth again?

Moonandstarsgoddes: Okay! Just hold on! Okay, Sesshomaru, take your guess.

Sesshomaru: Do you have any queens?

Moonandstarsgoddes: Dammit again! *hands him two Queens* How do you keep doing that?!! *gets up* I'll be right back, okay? Don't you dare try to cheat!

Sesshomaru: Not like I need to. I'm going to win anyway since you suck at this...

Moonandstarsgoddes: Shut up! *walks over to Sakura and Kikyo and rereads the truth*:

0h and for a truth it goes to kikyhoe! And my question is; is it true that you smell like crap cause heard your not made out of clay, but that your actually made out of dried cow manure and other animal fesis so... just wonderin

Sakura: Thanks again, Moonandstarsgoddes!

Moonandstarsgoddes: No problem! *walks back to Sesshomaru and card game*

Sakura: *turns to Kikyo* Okay, so answer the question!

Kikyo: Why do I have to answer that?! Of course not! I'm made out of bones and graveyard soil!

Sakura: That is what the story says, but for all we know, "Kikyhoe", maybe some animal came by your grave and took a crap on the graveyard soil and then buried it in the soil and maybe more animals did the same thing and then Urasue took that with the soil and used it to make your body and now you are partially made with graveyard soil, bones, AND animal fesis! So, what do you got to say about that?

Kikyo: I don't know. *then mutters* It may be possible...

Sakura: What was that? Say it louder, Kikyhoe!

Kikyo: OKAY! IT MIGHT BE POSSIBLE THAT I AM MADE WITH ANIMAL FESIS!

*Suddenly, something dropped to the ground. They looked around until they saw Inuyasha standing there, his eyes full of shock, his mouth hanging open. He had dropped his tetsusaiga*

Kikyo: Inuyasha, I-

Inuyasha: *suddenly yells, cutting Kikyo off* Eww!!! I can't believe I kissed animal fesis! *starts spitting on the ground, suddenly looking like he's going to throw up. He runs up to Sakura* Where's the-

Sakura: The bathroom's down the hall to the left in that direction. *points to the right*

Inuyasha: Thanks Sakura! *looks over at Kikyo* I think I'm going to be sick! *runs off to bathroom*

Sakura: Remember to brush your teeth afterwards! You'll need it to get rid of the animal fesis smell!

Kikyo: *starts to cry* No guy will ever want me now!!!! *runs off in random direction*

Sakura: She's already thinking about other guys. What a bitch! *most people in the room nod their heads in agreement* Okay, before we end this chapter, let's see what's taking Naraku so long! *Goes over to Naraku's dressing room and opens door. Naraku is in there and he is trying to escape through the window, but he is too fucking fat to fit through. Sakura gets angry.* Naraku!

Naraku: What the- AHHH!!! *falls off of windowsill and lands on the ground hard. looks at Sakura* What do you want?

Sakura: *there are flames behind her, while she stares at Naraku with evil eyes and she is holding the machette and is pointing it at his face* NARAKU!!!!

Naraku: *with trembling voice* Holy shit!!!

Sakura: YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!! FACE MY WRATH!!!! *brings up machete and starts to attack Naraku with it*

*Kagome quickly closes the door to the dressing room, blocking the scene*

Kagome: That is not something the viewers are allowed to see. Sorry!

*Suddenly everyone hears Naraku's voice from the room*

Naraku: HELP ME!!!!!!!

Kagome: *turns to others* Think we should help him?

*They all think for about a second or two, then they answer*

Everyone(at same time): Nope.

Moonandstarsgoddes: Well, it's the end of the show, so I gotta go! *goes over to Sesshomaru* Bye, Sesshy!!!! *gives him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek*

Sesshomaru: *blushing a little bit, trying not to show it* Yeah, well... Bye.

Moonandstarsgoddes: Bye everyone! *runs out through the door to the studio, looking back behind and waves, and then leaves*

Shippo: This sucks! Now that she's gone we have to deal with her! *points to dressing room*

Sango: Don't worry, Shippo. We get to have another guest in the next episode!

Miroku: That's true, but from what I know, the next guest is Sakura's actual friend from school and she's just as bad as her.

Sango: *sarcastically* Oh, great! Double trouble!

Shippo: *mutters* Like one wasn't enough....

Sakura: *pops her head out of the door and is really angry. she is drenched in Naraku's blood* Hey, I can hear you guys!!!!!!

Shippo, Sango and Miroku: *jumps in surprise and they get scared when they see her covered in blood* Ah!!!

Sakura: Say you're sorry!!!! *points machette in their direction*

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku: *they all bow in her direction and they are still really scared* We're sorry! Gomen nasai!!!

Sakura: Good! *suddenly gets happy and she looks really creepy like that with the blood on her* Well, that's the end of this episode! See you in the next chapter! *puts back on evil face* Now to get back to Naraku!!!!! *goes back inside dressing room*

Shippo, Sango, Miroku(in heads): *sweatdrops* If we can survive the next one...


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha: Truth or Dare Episode/Chapter 3

*All is quiet in the studio. Everyone's sleeping on the floor. It's the middle of the day, but they are all sound asleep. That is, until they hear a loud noise out of nowhere. More like a voice than a noise*

Sakura: *using a megaphone* EVERYONE, WAKE UP!

Everyone: *jumps up in surprise and covers their ears* Ahh!

Sakura: *still on megaphone* OKAY, NOW THAT I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION-

Inuyasha: Turn it off!

Sakura: *on megaphone* TURN OFF WHAT?

Everyone(at same time): Turn off the damn megaphone!

Sakura: *on megaphone* OH, THIS? *turns off megaphone* Sorry about that. I just wanted to wake you guys up. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I would-

Shippo: Why did you wake us up? This is the first time we've been able to sleep in a whole week because we were stilled terrified of what you did to Naraku! Don't you have any compassion, you-

Sakura: *gets really angry/scary* Stop interrupting me!

Shippo: Ahhh! *trembles in corner* Don't hurt me! I'm just a kid! I don't want to die like Naraku!

Sakura: *Changes mood from angry to happy. She then picks up Shippo and hugs him* Oh, I couldn't stay mad at you! You're too cute!

Shippo: *still trembling in fear* My cuteness has saved me again....

Sango: *sweatdrops* Since when has it saved you before...

Sakura: Okay! We should probably continue with the show now! *gives Shippo a kiss on the forehead and puts him down and smiles*

Shippo: *blushing from kiss* Umm... Thank you.

Sakura: *still smiling* No problem, Shippo!

Miroku: *mutters quietly* Shippo, you lucky bastard... *Sango hears him and swiftly kicks him in the place where men don't want to be kicked. Miroku lets out a yelp and falls tothe ground in pain*

Sango: *angrily* Creep!

Sakura: Okay, then.... Time to start the show!

Kagome: Sakura, we've been doing the show this whole time.

Sakura: Oh, really? Then... Hello and welcome back to Inuyasha: Truth or Dare! I think everybody's here... *looks around* Hey, where's Kikyo and Sesshomaru?

Sango: Kikyo's still in hiding, so we sent Sesshomaru to find her.

Inuyasha: Uhhh, Kikyo.... *looks sick* Just saying her name makes me sick to my stomach!

Sakura: Don't get sick, Inuyasha! I need you for a dare!

Inuyasha: What? Another dare? *grumbles* Why does everyone like torturing me?

Sakura: Because it's fun. Anyway, back to the show! We have a new guest today! She's one of my best friends from school! Say hello to... KIWI-CHAN!

*Sakura snaps her fingers and Kiwi pops out of thin air*

Kiwi: YEAH! I'm on the show! *turns to Sakura* Hey Sakura! *waves at Sakura*

Sango: *talks to Miroku* Miroku, I don't see what you were so worked up about in the last episode. She seems perfectly fine and innocent. Although it makes me wonder how those twoare friends.

*Suddenly, Kikyo and Sesshomaru come into the room. More like Sesshomaru dragged Kikyo into the room by force*

Sesshomaru: I found her over by the cafeteria. She was so depressed that she was eating everything in the fridge.

Koga: Hold on a second. Since when has there been a cafeteria here?

Sakura: There's always been one here but there's a no wolf policy, so you can't go.

Koga: Dammit!

Kikyo: *really depressed* Let me go! I don't want to be here!

Inuyasha: Oh, God! It's Kikyo again! *runs over to corner and throws up again*

Sakura: Shit! I just got these floors waxed too!

*Kiwi is looking over at Kikyo strangely*

Kagome: Hello? Kiwi? *waves hand in front of Kiwi's face, but she doesn't respond* Hey, Sakura. What's wrong with her?

Sakura: *looks between Kiwi and Kikyo and suddenly figures out what's wrong* Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Hold on a second! *runs out of room and comes back with a chainsaw*

Inuyasha: *comes back to group* Wh-Why do you have a chainsaw?

Sakura: You'll see. *hands Kiwi chainsaw* You can go and kill her now. Just kill her in a different room and don't make a big mess. I had a hard time cleaning up the mess from the last episode.

Kiwi: Thanks! *looks evil* DIE KIKYO! *runs toward Kikyo on violent rampage*

Kikyo: Oh my God! Let go of me, Sesshomaru! *he lets go and she runs into where Naraku was killed - the dressing room*

Kiwi: I got you cornered, bitch! *runs into room and you can hear Kikyo's screams and the slash of the chainsaw*

Sango: Why did she change all of a sudden?

Sakura: *has violent expression* Go Kiwi! You can do it! Slice the bitch into a million pieces! *finally hears Sango's voice and turns back to normal. turns to Sango* I'm sorry. What did you ask?

Sango: *mutters* I forgot. I guess violent mood swings run in Sakura's circle of friends. *then speaks up more* It's nothing.

Sakura: Okay, then. I guess we'll wait until Kiwi is finished.

30 minutes later...

*Kiwi comes out of room with no blood on her but a bunch of dirt. Everyone is shocked*

Sakura: *walks over to her* How did it go? Is the bitch dead?

Kiwi: Dead as a doornail. I feel sorry for whoever has to clean up that mess.

Sakura: I cleaned up the last one so...*searches crowd* Koga!

Koga: What do you want?

Sakura: Go clean up that mess in the bathroom!

Koga: Why should I?

Sakura: Because I'll fire your ass and you won't have a fucking job! Also, if you clean it up, then I will allow wolves to eat in the cafeteria.

Koga: *sighs* Fine... *walks over to closet and pulls out a mop and a bucket* Here I go. *Walks over to door and gets something to plug his nose. He then goes in dressing room and as soon as he does, you hear the sound of him throwing up at the sight of whatever was left of Kikyo*

Sakura: For God's sake, Koga! It's only dirt, bones and possibly animal fesis! By the way, you're cleaning that up too!

Kagome: Umm... Sakura?

Sakura: *turns to Kagome* What?

Kagome: The show....

Sakura: Oh, right! Sorry about that! Now, it's time to read the dares! Kumi!

Kiwi: Yes?

Sakura: Please read the dares we have for them!

Kiwi: *back to hyper mood* Okay! *starts reading dares*

From ComicGhost:  
Inuyasha: Fight the Hulk...without Tetsaiga!  
Kagome: Belch (loudly burp) the theme song to "NightMan"  
Shippo: Ding Dong ditch the Joker  
Miroku: Go a whole hour without hitting on a beautiful woman  
Sango: Eat your weight in Oreos

Sakura: Okay, Inuyasha! You're going first!

Inuyasha: Uh.. Sakura?

Sakura: What do you want now?

Inuyasha: Who's the hulk?

Sakura: *looks very shocked* YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE HULK IS? ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING? *tries to calm down* The Hulk is a Marvel Comic book character. He's really big, he's green, and he transforms into himself whenever his heart rate is going really fast or when he's angry. He's also really strong. Got it?

Inuyasha: Feh. I'd be able to defeat him with my eyes closed if I had to.

Sakura: Even without tetsusaiga?

Inuyasha: Yes, even without tetsusaiga.

Sakura: Are you really sure?

Inuyasha: *starting to get irritated* Yes, Sakura.

Sakura; Really?

Inuyasha: *completely irritated* WOULD YOU STOP DOUBTING ME PEOPLE? OF COURSE I'LL FUCKING DEFEAT THE BASTARD! GOT IT? *Turns to where Sakura was, but she had already gone  
back to the others. He leans his ears forward to hear what they are saying*

Sakura: I'll put $50 on the Hulk.

Kagome: But why are you betting against Inuyasha? He has a chance of defeating him, you know.

Sakura: Listen, lady. I've been watching Marvel comic movies and reading comics for a long time(Yes, I'm a geek. Blame my dad. Not me)and I know the Hulk. Inuyasha has a 25% chance of defeating him, while the Hulk has a 50% chance of defeating him. The other 25% is for the chance that it comes to a draw. So, if you see the probabilities, the Hulk has better chance at defeating him.

Kagome: Well... I still believe in Inuyasha, I'll put in $10 dollars that he will beat the Hulk.

*Everyone makes bets. Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha's fan girls put their money on Inuyasha. Miroku, Shippo, Sakura, Kiwi, and Koga(he made a quick bet from the dressing room) bet against him. Inuyasha goes up to the people who bet against him*

Inuyasha: I can't believe you guys bet against me! I can understand why Koga would, but all of you guys? You're all a bunch of traitors! I can't believe you guys are making bets in the first place!

Kiwi: Hey, I don't have a lot of money in my wallet, so I'm just trying to make some cash.

Inuyasha: But why didn't you bet that I would win?

Kiwi: Sakura's good with math, so I trust her logic.

Inuyasha: Dammit! *turns to Miroku* What's your fucking excuse, monk?

Miroku: I don't know. I just have a hunch, that's all.

Shippo: Inuyasha, I just think that the hulk will beat you without your tetsusaiga, that's all.

Inuyasha: Don't you fucking lie to me! You just did this because you want to hang around Sakura!

Shippo: *blushes* NO! That's not true!

Inuyasha: Whatever.... *turns to Sakura* What about you? There's got to be a real reason why you bet against me!

Sakura: Inuyasha, I just think you're going to lose, okay?

Inuyasha: YOU GUYS ALL FUCKING SUCK! I'LL WIN! I'LL SHOW YOU!*Inuyasha walks away back over to the side of people who were betting he would win*

Sakura: *mumbles* You shouldn't get so cocky, stupid... *yells* Okay everyone! It's time to start the fight!

*Everyone gathers around in a circle, Inuyasha in the middle*

Inuyasha: Well, Sakura, where the hell is he? I'm not going to wait around for someone who's not going to show up! I have better things to do, you know?

Sakura: Would you shut up? I still need to summon him! Can't you be a little patient? Besides, you don't have anything better to do since I already killed Naraku, got it?

Inuyasha: *mumbles* Bitch...

Sakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY? *gets violent look again*

Inuyasha: *puts up hands in defense* Nothing, nothing at all!

Sakura: *gives Inuyasha suspicious look, then goes back to show* Okay then! It's time for the big fight! Now, introducing... THE HULK! *Sakura snaps her fingers and the Hulk appears*

Hulk: What the-

Inuyasha(thinks): Crap, he's HUGE!

Sakura: Hello, Hulk! I'm Sakura! *sticks out hand and Hulk shakes it* Okay, I was wondering if you could fight the guy with the dog ears over there. *points in Inuyasha's direction*

Inuyasha: Hey! I have a name, you know!

Sakura: I don't freakin' care! *turns back to Hulk* So, will you do it?

Hulk: Well, what he did he do wrong?

Sakura: Umm...*Gets idea. Goes over to Kagome and drags her to Hulk* He's broken this poor girl's heart more than once and he's sweared at kids and hit little kids(this is all kind of true actually).

Hulk: That jerk! *gets angry* Okay, I'll fight him.

Sakura: Great! Thanks so much! *waves Inuyasha and Hulk over* Okay, you two! I want a good, clean fight. No killing. First person to knock the other out wins. *turns to Hulk* It's okay if you break a few things. *turns to Inuyasha with evil face* I swear to God, if you break anything, I'll take it out of your paycheck! And if you refuse, I'll break your legs in two as payment!

Inuyasha: Hold on a second! You don't even pay me!

Sakura: Then, I guess I'll just have to break you legs than!

Inuyasha: *gulps in fear*

Sakura: *back to normal self* Okay, let's see... What else is there...*remembers* Oh, that's right! *takes tetsusaiga from Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: What the hell?

Sakura: Sorry! Dare said you have to fight without the tetsusaiga!

Inuyasha: Damn it all!

Sakura: Okay! Time to start! *Inuyasha and the Hulk get in fighting positions* Ready! Set! Go! *Sakura gets out of the way as Inuyasha and the Hulk tackle each other and start to throw punches*

Inuyasha: *tries to hit Hulk but fails* Dammit! *Hulk throws punch, but Inuyasha manages to escape just in the nick of time*

Sakura: This may take a while... *gets up from where she was sitting* Anybody want some popcorn? *almost everybody raises their hands*

Two hours later....

*Both the Hulk and Inuyasha are badly injured. Everyone is waiting anxiously to know who is going to be the winner*

Sakura: *on microphone, narrating fight* Seems like the next blow will end it! Who will win this battle?

Sango: Sakura, why are you narrating the fight?

Sakura: Because it's fun!

Inuyasha: That's it! Time to end this all! *starts running toward Hulk, getting punch ready* Get ready to die, you-

Koga: *Suddenly, Koga comes out of the dressing room, covered in dirt and animal fesis* Hey guys! What did I miss?

*Inuyasha is trying to cover his nose to block out the smell(sensitive nose, remember?). He feels like he'll be sick or faint*

Inuyasha: *not running anymore* I think I'll gonna throw up... *Inuyasha bends over and starts to puke*

Sakura: Hulk! This is your chance! Defeat him!

Hulk: But-

Sakura: *scary expression* DEFEAT HIM NOW, DAMMIT!

Hulk: *out of fear* Yes ma'am! *Runs over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally stops puking and looks to see what's going on but it's to late. The Hulk hits Inuyasha in the head, sending him flying to the wall, hits it, and then the ground*

Sakura: *goes over to check Inuyasha's condition and pulse* Inuyasha is unable to continue! Hulk wins!

Everyone who bet against Inuyasha: YEAH!

Everyone who thought he would win: Nooo! *turn to Koga* DAMN YOU KOGA! *they all tackle Koga and try to kill him*

Sakura: Yeah! I have lots of money! *Starts to roll in piles of money. Others join her*

Sango: Sakura...

Sakura: Shut up! Don't ruin this moment! *goes back to rolling in money pile*

Sango: But the show...

Sakura: Oh, right! *gets up*

Sango(thinks): Can't believe we had to remind her twice about the show...

Sakura: Okay! time for next dare! *rereads it* *turns to Kagome* Well, I guess you're going to have to loudly belch the theme to NightMan.

Kagome: But how am I supposed to belch the entire song? I can't even belch all of the letters of the alphabet!

Sakura: Already got that covered! Bring it in! *Suddenly a giant truck comes into the room*

Everyone: HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIT A TRUCK IN HERE?

Sakura: I have my ways.

Everyone: But... But... Aw, forget it!

Sakura: *opens truck, which is filled with soda* Here you go! *hands Kagome a soda*

Kagome: Soda?

Sakura: Yes! It'll make you burp loudly and if you drink all of this, you can probably burp the entire song.

Kagome: But isn't that too much soda? *points to truck*

Sakura: It doesn't matter. Just start drinking.

Kagome: But-

Sakura: *violent expression once again* DRINK WOMAN OR DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH! *holds up machete*

Kagome: Okay! *starts to drink*

Sakura: Faster!

Kagome: Yes ma'am! *starts drinking more*

About 150 cans later.....

Kagome: *holding stomach* Ahhh, I feel like I'm going to explode!

Sakura: Shut up! It's now time for you to burp the theme of NightMan!

Kagome: Okay! *starts to burp song*

Sakura: *acting as coach* Come on Kagome! You can do it! Don't you dare give up!

Inuyasha: *plugs nose with fingers* Ewww... What's that smell?

Sango: I think Kagome had a tuna sandwich early and something with onions.

Inuyasha: Gross! This stench is killing me!

Sakura: For God's sake Inuyasha! What the fuck is wrong with your nose today? You lost because of Koga and the stench from the dressing room and now you're complaining because of this? Stop being such a freakin' baby about it!

Inuyasha: Wait! I lost because of Koga?

Sakura: Yep.

Inuyasha: *angry* I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! *looks around for Koga* Where the hell is he?

Sakura: Oh. The people who bet you would win killed him already. I had Sesshomaru clean it up.

Inuyasha: Why the hell would Sesshomaru do that?

Sakura: He said he would do it as long as I don't call him Lord Fluffy Butt anymore.

Kagome: *burping while saying this* Am I almost done?

Sakura: No! Keep going!

A few minutes later....

Kagome: Finally, I'm done!

Sakura: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You can go rest for awhile. Next is Shippo's Dare! The dare is: Shippo: Ding Dong ditch the Joker.

Shippo: Wh-Who's the Joker?

Sakura: He's a villain from Batman. Looks like a clown and he's pretty insane in the membrane.

Shippo: He won't hurt me, right?

Sakura: Maybe. *Shippo gets scared* It'll be okay, Shippo. *picks up Shippo and hugs him* There, feel any better?

Shippo: *blushing* A little.

Sakura: Okay. *puts Shippo down* Now, we just need to know where the Joker lives. I'll be right back. I'm going to ask Batman. *walks out door*

Miroku: Now's our chance to escape. *Everyone nods and starts to tiptoe to the door, but Kiwi stops them, chainsaw in hand*

Kiwi: *evil eye* Going somewhere?

Everyone: No! Not at all!

Sango: Hey, Kiwi?

Kiwi: Yeah?

Sango: I want to know about something.*Kiwi nods* Why does Sakura's mood keep changing when she's around Shippo?

Kiwi: That's easy. It's because of her astrological sign, I think.

Everyone: *confused* What?

Kiwi: Well, you see, Sakura's astrological sign is cancer-

Miroku: Sakura has cancer?

Kiwi: No, you damn monk! Don't interrupt me again or else! *gets out of angry mode* Anyway, back to what I was saying. Sakura's astrological sign is cancer and cancers are supposed to be motherly and since Shippo's a child, her motherly instincts kicked in. It's either that or it's just in her personality.

Sango: Weird way to explain it, but okay...

Sakura: *comes back in with Batman* I'm back everyone! *Everyone is staring at her* What the fuck are you staring at?

Everyone: Nothing!

Sakura: Anyway, I got Batman. *turns to Batman* So Batman, do you know where the Joker  
lives?

Batman: Who the hell are you? Why am I here?

Sakura: JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

Batman: Fine, fine. Jeez... Joker lives about 2 miles away at this address. *writes down address*

Sakura: Thanks! Now, go away. *Batman leaves* Okay everyone! Let's go!

Miroku: But how are we going to get there?

Sakura: With a car of course!

Mirkou: But do any of us know how to drive?

Sakura: Well, Kiwi and I are 12, so we can't drive or we'll get arrested. You, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Sesshomaru can't drive and Inuyasha is bad at electronics, so he can't do crap.

Inuyasha: *mad* Hey!

Sakura: Well, it's true. You can't even control a clock or a freakin' microwave!

Inuyasha: Shut up! I'll prove that I can! *walks away to cars*

Sakura: Oh God. He's going to kill us all.

In car with Inuyasha driving.....

Kagome: Inuyasha, turn that way!

Sakura: Don't run over that old woman!

Kiwi: You can't drive on the fucking sidewalk!

Shippo: I don't wanna die! I'm just a kid! Don't kill us, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha; ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP! *everyone's silent* Jesus! I can't hear myself think around you people!

Miroku: Well, we have a right to yell at you. You tried to hit a guy that looked like Naraku with the car.

Inuyasha: It's not my fault he looked like him!

Miroku: Well, you should have known that wasn't him, since Sakura killed him in the last episode.

Sakura: You're lucky we stopped you or you would have been charged with a hit-and-run and gone to jail!

Inuyasha: I could have broken out!

Sakura: That's not the freakin' point!

Inuyasha: Whatever. *stops car* We're here!

Sakura: Finally!

Everyone: *everyone jumps out of the car and kisses the ground* Sweet, sweet land! I'll never leave you again!

Inuyasha: Oh, shut up!

Sakura: Okay, Shippo! Time for you to ding-dong ditch the Joker!

Shippo: I'm scared...

Sakura: Don't worry Shippo! As long as you can run fast enough, he won't kill you.

Shippo: *sarcastic* Oh, that makes me feel way better! *He walks up to doorbell, gulps nervously, and rings the doorbell. He then quickly runs away from the door*

Joker: Who's there? *comes out, sees no one* Damn kids! *looks to where Shippo and the others are and for some reason they haven't driven away yet* That's it! You'll all die! *grabs bazooka*

Sakura: Ah, crap! Everyone, get in the fucking car! *they quickly get in, Inuyasha in the driver's seat* Drive, dammit! DRIVE!

Inuyasha: *starts car and backs up*

Joker: Die! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *shoots bazooka, aiming for car*

Sakura: AH SHIT! *Inuyasha drives quickly out of bazooka's way*

Inuyasha: Can I run him over?

Sakura: Sure.

*Inuyasha drives the car in the Joker's direction*

Joker: What the- Shit! *gets run over by Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: Will I get in trouble since I ran him over?

Sakura: Nobody really likes the Joker, so you'll be fine. Plus no one really cares. Okay, let's get back. Try not to run anymore people over.

Back in studio....

Sakura: Inuyasha, did you seriously have to throw up in the car? Just because you saw someone that looks like Kikyo?

Inuyasha: I can't help it!

Sakura: Well, Kagome looks like Kikyo and you don't throw up at the sight of her!

Inuyasha; That's because it's Kagome.

Sakura: Well, that woman wasn't Kik- *sighs* Never mind. I'll never understand you, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: *mumbles something*

Sakura: *rolls eyes and then turns back to everyone* Time for next dare! *snickers evilly* This might be my favorite one.. *turns to Miroku* Time for you to go a whole hour without hitting on a beautiful woman!

Miroku: W-what? Oh, come on...

Sakura: And just to make this more interesting.. *smirks and sends in a bunch of female models* This is to torture you.

Miroku: *mouth drops open as he stares at them* B-but...

Sakura: No buts! *slaps him in the back of the head*

Miroku: OW!

Sakura: Don't worry. They'll be leaving in a half an hour. But after that, *smirks* I'll have something worse planned. *pushes everyone besides Miroku and the models out the door. turns to Miroku* I'll be watching you, so if you hit on one of them, you die.

Miroku: Fuck. *sits down on floor and sighs*

About 30 minutes later...

Sakura: *comes back in* Okay! It's been 30 min- *looks at Miroku, who looks like he's dead* Are you crying?

Miroku: Well, what do you think? I'm in front of a bunch of beautiful women, and I can't do crap!

Sakura: *rolls eyes* Retard.. Whatever. I got your next torture almost ready. *takes models out and goes into other room. you can hear her yell* Inuyasha, I swear if I see you touch any of them, I'll make sure they sue you for sexual harrassment!

Inuyasha: Fuck you! *hear Inuyasha get hit* OWWW!

A few minutes later...

Sakura: Your torture's ready now, Miroku!

Miroku: Well, it can't be as bad as the first...

*all the girls come out wearing bathing suits/bikinis and stand in front of Miroku*

Miroku: *jaw drop*

Sakura: *smirks* Knew this would work..

Sango: Umm.. Sakura, did I really need to wear this? *blushes in embarrassment while wearing bikini*

Sakura: Of course! He likes you the most, so you need to wear that!

Kiwi: Then why me and Kagome?

Sakura: Well, that's to tease him. I want him to give in or something..

Kagome: What about you then? Why would you participate in this?

Sakura: Because it's fun. *makes herself look cute and leans forward toward Miroku* Do you like my outfit?

Miroku: *looks away blushing and hides in corner* You suck..

Sakura: *laughs* This is gonna be fun..

About 29 minutes later..

Miroku: *looks like he's going to go crazy*

Sakura: One minute left, Miroku.

Miroku: *sighs in relief* Thank you God...

Sakura; *smirks and mumbles* Time for my final plan.. *looks up evilly and speaks louder* Sango, come over here!

Sango: *comes over* What is it?

Sakura: *suddenly pushes Sango, so she lands on Miroku*

Sango: What the-

Miroku: *looks at Sango and suddenly cracks* That's it! I can't take it anymore! *touches Sango's butt*

Sango: *eyes widen in surprise and she slaps him*

Sakura: *laughs happily* That was so close Miroku! You only had 5 seconds left, but you blew it!

Miroku: You bitch!

Sakura: *smirks* I know I am. Thanks for the compliment. Now, it's time for you to die.

Miroku: *gets up quickly* I won't let you kill me.

Sakura: Oh, but I'm not going to kill you. *points to Kiwi* She is.

Miroku: What? WHY?

Sakura: Because of what you said about her in the last episode.

Miroku: *remembers* Shit. I knew that would come back to haunt me..

Kiwi: *pulls chainsaw out from behind back and runs to Miroku* Time to die!

Miroku: CRAP! *runs into hallway*

Kiwi: MWAHAHAHA! *chases him into hallway and you can hear the chainsaw and Miroku screaming and Kiwi laughing evilly*

Sakura: Yeah! *turns to Sango* Time for your dare now.

Sango: What? Oh come on..

Sakura: Sorry! Rules are rules!

Sango: *mumbles* You don't seem sorry at all.. *says to Sakura* Okay. What's the dare again?

Sakura: You have to eat your own weight in oreos.

Sango; Crap..

Sakura: *takes out a weight scale* Stand on this.

Sango: *goes and stands on it*

Sakura: *goes and looks at number* Holy shit!

Sango: What?

Sakura: You're 139 pounds, so you have 139 oreos.

Kagome: This isn't going to turn out well...

Sakura: *wheels in a whole cart of oreos* Here you go.

Sango: *stares at it wide-eyed* I'm not going to eat all that!

Sakura: Do you want to end up like the monk? *points to hallway*

Sango: Well, no..

Sakura: THEN, EAT DAMMIT! *shoves box of oreos to Sango*

Sango: Y-yes! *starts eating*

After eating 139 oreos..

Sango: *finishes, her face looking green*

Sakura: So, how do you feel?

Sango: Like I'm gonna throw up..

Sakura: Then don't throw up here. Go use the bathroom to do that, unlike a certain SOMEONE who couldn't make it there!

Inuyasha: *from other room* I heard that!

Sakura: You were supposed to asshole!

Sango: *runs to bathroom*

Kiwi: *comes out of hallway, chainsaw covered in blood* What did I miss?

Sakura: *turns to her* Sango's just throwing up.

Kiwi: Okay.. It's time for me to go then.

Sakura: Okay! Bye, Kiwi-chan!

Kiwi: *waves and goes out door*

Sakura: Well, that's pretty much the end of the episode.. *goes into other room and starts yelling* Inuyasha, what did I say about touching the models?

Inuyasha: Shut up! You don't order me around!

Sakura: *growls* This is going to be ugly.. *turns to camera and puts on nice face* Bye everyone!

Inuyasha: *yells to camera* Wait, don't leave me here with her!

Sakura: *turns off lights and tackles Inuyasha* Die!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha: Truth or Dare Episode/Chapter 4

Sango: *relaxing against a wall*

Sakura: *looks over at her* Sango, you seem so calm and peaceful..

Sango: That's because the perverted monk isn't here, so I don't need to be on my guard.

Sakura: *scratches back of head nervously* About that..

Miroku: *comes running in* SANGO! *tackles her*

Sango: Holy shit! *tries to push Miroku off* Get off me, you perverted monk! *slaps him*

Miroku: Ow! *holds his cheek*

Sango: *turns to Sakura angrily* Why did you bring him back?

Sakura: *looking through a whole bunch of money* Because his fangirls payed me.

Sango: Damn the fangirls to hell!

Inuyasha: *comes into room and tries to take Sakura's money*

Sakura: Dude! What the hell? *holds onto it tightly*

Inuyasha: I have no money because you sued me for everything I had! NOW, GIVE ME THE MONEY!

Sakura: Never! *suddenly kisses Inuyasha to distract him*

Inuyasha: *blinks in surprise and blushes slightly*

Sakura: *smirks and then tears the money away from him and kicks him in the balls*

Inuyasha: OW! *falls on his knees*

Sakura: Serves you right, jackass! *sticks tongue out at him*

Shippo: *sighs* You guys are so immature sometimes..

Inuyasha: You're one to talk!

Sakura: Hey! No yelling at Shippo! *turns to Shippo and leans down to him a little too closely* Shippo, will you read the dare?

Shippo: *blushes slightly and looks down* Umm.. sure. *reads*

**ff says:  
Ok... I've got a dare for you Sakura! I dare you to give Inuyasha the power to sit Kagome. Wonder what'll happen...**

Kagome: What? Why me?

Inuyasha: *smirks* Time for sweet revenge!

Sakura: *rolls eyes at Inuyasha and then puts a beaded necklace like Inuyasha's on Kagome's neck* Go for it.

Inuyasha: Sit girl!

Kagome: *slams into floor and hits her head. gets up and her head is bleeding with a cut*

Inuyasha: Oh shit.. Maybe we should have done this outside..

Sakura: You tell me this now?

Sango: *helps Kagome to the kitchen*

Sakura: *picks up Inuyasha by the collar angrily* If she files a law suit, I WILL KILL YOU!

Inuyasha: *tries to run away* Let me go, you crazy bitch!

Sakura: Fuck you!

Sango: *comes out with Kagome, who has a bandage on her head* You two or being overdramatic. She's fine.

Sakura: *drops Inuyasha on floor*

Inuyasha: *looks up at Sakura angrily*

Sakura: *ignores Inuyasha and read the next dare*

Miyumi Higurashi says:

**If I can make a truth and dare, I DARE KAGOME TO KISS INUYASHA AND FORCE EVERYONE TO WATCH AND ESPECIALLY KIKYO! MUAHAHAHAHA!, and the truth is : Is it true that Naraku *warning lemon!* raped Kanna and Kagura? Just asking! HE HE HE~! Am I being to evil? Lol**

Kagome: Oh come on! I just did a dare! Also, why do I have to kiss HIM?

Inuyasha: Hey! I take that offensively!

Kagome: You were supposed to, you baka!

Sakura: *brings everyone in, including the bodyguards*

Sango: When did we get bodyguards?

Sakura: Since the Joker woke up from his coma and threatened to kill us all for running him over. *brings Kikyo back from the dead to watch*

Kikyo: What the- What am I doing here?

Sakura: *turns Kikyo's head in Inuyasha and Kagome's direction* Get it over with, you two!

Kagome: FINE! *leans down and kisses Inuyasha*

Kikyo: What? *looks at everyone* I hate you all! *runs out*

Sakura: Hope you die again, bitch!

Kagome: *pulls away from Inuyasha and turns to Sakura* There. Satisfied now?

Sakura: Very. *smirks and shows a hidden video camera* Now I can post this on Youtube!

Kagome: *widens eyes* I won't let you! *tries to grab it*

Sakura: *panics and runs to Sesshomaru* Run, Fluffy! RUN! *hands him the camera*

Sesshomaru: *sighs* Why do I always get stuck with these jobs? *runs away with camera*

Kagome: Dammit!

Sakura: Now it's time to bring back our favorite asshole, Naraku! *brings Naraku back to life*

Naraku: *looks around surprised* Why the hell am I here?

Sakura: Just answer the damn question! Is it true that you *warning lemon!* raped Kanna and Kagura?

Naraku: W-what? That's insane! Why would I rape a child like Kanna?

Sakura: So you admit that you raped Kagura?

Naraku: Maybe.. *glares up at her*

Sakura: Answer the question before I kill your ass again! *threatening voice*

Naraku: Okay, okay! I raped Kagura, okay?

Sakura: Yes! Now I can use the bodyguards! *signals bodyguards*

Bodyguards: *come over and grab Naraku by the arms*

Naraku: *struggles* What the hell is this?

Sakura: I'm having you arrested for rape. *smiles happily*

Naraku: Why?

Sakura: Because I don't like you. Haul his ass to jail!

Bodyguards: *drag him out door*

Naraku: *can be heard* NOOOO!

Sakura: *rolls on the ground laughing* I love causing pain to you guys!

Everyone: *try to escape through door*

Sakura: *looks at them all with evil eyes* You try to leave, you die.

Everyone: *stops and sits on the floor in fright*

Sakura: *turns to camera with happy/evil-looking smile* Well that concludes this episode! See ya!

Everyone: *mouths to camera* Save us!


End file.
